Out of One World and Into Another
by Spottedmask12
Summary: Two 15 year old girls(Lilly and Gina) are taken from Earth and thrown into the world of Lord of the Rings. As they struggle to find a way home they help the Fellowship with their quest. Two questions haunt their minds as they become more involved in the strange land of Middle Earth: Will they ever have the chance to go back to Earth, and if they do get the chance will they go back?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters. I only own Lilly and Gina, my characters. **

Out of One World and Into Another

Ch.1

Summary: Two 15 year old girls (Lilly and Gina) are taken from Earth and thrown into the world of Lord of the Rings, their favorite trilogy. As they struggle to find a way back home they help the Fellowship with its quest, and make new friends. Two questions haunt their minds as they become more involved in the strange world of Middle Earth: Will they ever have the chance to go back to Earth, and if they do get the chance will they actually go back?

_**Lilly's POV:**_

Finally the last day of school is over, and to start off the summer my best friend, Gina, invited me over for a Lord of the Rings marathon. It's going to be awesome! Ever since Gina made me watch the trilogy two years ago we've held a marathon on the first night of every school break. My favorite character is Legolas while hers is Aragorn. No matter how many times we watch the movies we never get tired of it.

I ran up the steps to Gina's house and rang the doorbell. Gina answered the door and when she saw me greeted me by saying, "Lil, you're late!" Her hazel eyes glared at me.

"Calm down G, I'm only five minutes late," I said laughing and rolling my blue eyes as she continued to glared at me before she too starting laughing. I'm always late, and G knows it, but she still pretends to be mad when I am. It's our way of greeting each other.

"Gina is Lilly finally here?" Mrs. Johnson, Gina's mom, called from the kitchen.

"Yes mom," G said as she dragged me and my luggage inside.

Mrs. Johnson came out of the kitchen with her usual apron around her waist, "Hello Lilly, it's nice to see you again. My your hair has grown long hasn't it?"

I touched my waist length brown hair and shrugged, "I guess it has." Every day I envy G whose brown hair is in a short boy-cut. She doesn't have to brush it in the morning while I have to fight through knots.

Anyway G didn't waste any time dragging me away from her mom and down into her basement shouting, "We're going to start watching The Fellowship of the Ring, Mom!"

"Okay, dear I'll send down some snacks in a bit," Mrs. Johnson called.

"No need to do that, I already took care of it," G shouted back, and I paled in fear. Mrs. Johnson makes the best snacks while G's not so much of a cook. She burns everything she seems to touch that is food.

"What snacks are there G?" I asked hoping they were store bought.

"Popcorn, store bought cookies, and lemonade," G answered while I breathed a sigh of relief, but then groaned as she added, "I made the lemonade." Great, I could still be poisoned.

G glared at me as she heard my groan, "Oh shut up, my lemonade's good. Anyway look whose talking." She's right, I burn water which everyone says is impossible, but it's not.

I stuck out my tongue at G as she turned on the T.V and popped part one of the Fellowship into the DVD player.

"You are so immature," She chuckled.

"Oh really, Miss mature, whose the one that stole my phone and prank called the principal and got me in trouble, huh?" I smirked and laughed as she mimicked my earlier motion and stuck her tongue out at me, "Oh that's real mature," I smirked before bursting out laughing and G did too. We laughed as The Fellowship main menu screen came on and Gina pressed play. We stopped laughing as Galadriel's voice came on and the movie began.

When the prologue had finished and the Shire was coming into view I turned to Gina and asked," Hey G, wouldn't it be cool if we could go into this trilogy and help the Fellowship?"

"Yes it would be, Lil," G answered.

"I wish we could," I said as I sighed longingly.

"Me too," Gina whispered her eyes fixed on the scene of Bilbo's birthday party, "I wish we could too."

After she uttered these words a blinding light spread from the T.V and I had to close my eyes against the glare. When I opened them again I was no longer sitting on Gina's comfy sofa in fact I was no longer in Gina's basement. Instead I was standing outside a building on a street in the pouring rain. Next to me Gina was staring around in wonder. The building in front of us was an inn that we had only ever seen in a movie. The inn was called The Prancing Pony and it was only heard of in our favorite trilogy The Lord of the Rings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters. I only own my two characters, Gina and Lilly.**

Ch.2

_**Gina's POV:**_

I stared around the street in shock, "Oh my flipping god..." I gasped as I read the sign. The Prancing Pony. No way.

"I'm hallucinating," Lilly muttered, "Or I'm dreaming."

"Then I'm having the same dream," I replied, "Pinch me."

"Only if you also pinch me," Lilly said and I nodded. At the same time we pinched each other's arms and yelped, "Ouch!"

I stared around us and the street was still there, "Holy crap it's real," I said astounded.

"Language, G," Lilly scolded me and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I think the language was necessary. We are in the flipping Lord of the Rings! Cursing is approved of here," I replied.

"Oh really, when did any of the characters in any of the movies curse?" Lilly asked.

"Well...umm..." I stalled thinking hard.

"Exactly," Lilly replied smugly. I rolled my eyes and went to open the door when Lilly yelled, "Wait!"

"What?" I snapped wanting to go inside and meet Aragorn otherwise known as Strider, my favorite character.

"We don't have any money to pay for a room at the inn," As Lilly said this two packs and two cloaks materialized out of thin air and in the packs was money, food, and water.

"Now we do, let's go!" I yelled as I pushed open the door to The Prancing Pony.

_**Lilly's POV:**_

__I followed Gina into The Prancing Pony. Once inside I stared around in shock as I saw how many people were in the room. I even forgot that I was dripping wet as I saw all these men talking, laughing, and drinking. It scared me. The last time I had been near someone who had been drinking hadn't ended well. I still have nightmares about it.

Anyway Gina led us up to a counter where an old kind-looking man said to us, "Why hello my ladies. I'm Mr. Butterbur, what can I do for thee?"

"Well Mr. Butterbur, can we stay for a night? We've been traveling for a long time, and are tired and hungry," Gina asked.

"Why certainly my lady, I just need your names," Mr. Butterbur said.

"My name is Gina and my friend is Lilly, thank you so much Mr. Butterbur," Gina said as she handed him some money and he handed her a key. Then she steered me through the people and whispered, "Look for Strider, Frodo, and the other hobbits."

"I found the hobbits," I whispered as I pointed to Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin.

"And I've found Strider, let's go," Gina whispered back. She led me towards a man in the shadows who had his feet propped up on a stool. His clothes were like rags and his hair was long, dark, and matted in clumps. He gave off an aura of being a dirty, poor Ranger, but G and I knew that he is way more than just that.

Gina walked up to Strider and said, "Hello Aragorn."

Strider aka Aragorn glanced at us in shock, "How do you know my true name? Are you spies for The Dark Lord?" His hand reached for his sword on impulse and Gina quickly held up her hands in the sign that meant she was a friend and not a foe. I quickly copied her.

"We are not your enemy," Gina replied to Aragorn's second question, "as to how we know your name well that is a very long story that we do not have time to tell. You only need to know for the moment that we are here for the same reason you are. We are here to help Frodo Baggins otherwise known as Mr. Underhill and the other hobbits."

"How do you know that is the reason I'm here? I could of just been passing through, and what are your names my ladies?" Aragorn questioned.

"To answer your first question I repeat it's a long tale that we will tell you later, and for your second question I am Gina and my friend is Lillian, but I call her Lilly and she prefers this name," Gina responded.

"Thank you Lady Gina and call me Strider everyone here does. I expect I will hear your tale when we reach Rivendell," Aragorn said and Gina nodded.

I turned my attention from Gina and Strider's conversation to watch the hobbits. Merry, Sam, and Frodo were all sitting together drinking and eating, and for a moment I panicked for I couldn't find Pippin. A moment later though I spied Pippin chatting with some men and his words drove a new fear into my heart, "Frodo Baggins? Why he's right over there. Did you know he's my cousin..." Pippin went on to describe his family, but I saw Frodo jump when he heard his name and his mouth opened to say something I couldn't hear. He ran up to Pippin and grabbed his arm, but he slipped and fell. I watched in horror as The Ring rose into the air and started to fall towards his finger.

"Oh no," I gasped and Gina turned from her conversation with Strider.

"What?" She asked and then went pale when she saw what I saw, "Oh crap," Gina muttered as we watched The Ring fall onto Frodo's finger. Then he disappeared.

**A/N: If you like this chapter or would like to comment on something please review. I would appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings!**

Ch.3

_**Lilly's POV:**_

__I watched as chaos reigned after Frodo disappeared. Pippin, Merry, and Sam were glancing around frantically as Men just stared around in astonishment. Eventually everyone except the three hobbits went back to what they had been doing. I, along with the hobbits, still searched for Frodo and I sighed in relief as he appeared near Strider, Gina, and me.

Strider strode up to Frodo, grabbed him, and whispered, "It was unwise to call attention to yourself, Mr. Underhill," Then Strider dragged Frodo to his room, and beckoned Gina, and me to follow which we did leaving behind three hobbits who watched us suspiciously and fearfully.  
In the room Frodo stared at us fearfully, "What do you want?" He asked trying to sound brave.

"A little more caution from you," Strider replied, "That is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing," Frodo argued and I watched as Gina scoffed.

"Does he think we're stupid?!" She whispered and I stifled a giggle.

Strider glanced at us out of the corner of his eye and I swear he almost smiled before saying to Frodo," Indeed? I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift."

"Who are you?" Frodo asked sounding a little frightened.

"Are you scared?" Strider asked.

"Yes," Frodo answered.

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you," Strider replied, and Frodo was about to respond when we heard the sound of running feet towards our door. Strider turned brandishing his sword, and I watched as the door opened to reveal Merry, Pippin, and Sam holding up their fists angrily. Gina and I stared at them in amusement. The hobbits were so small compared to Strider and were armed with nothing but their fists while Strider had a sword. It was clear to the hobbits and me that if Strider had really wanted to hurt them he could have done so easily. Yet the hobbits still tried to help their friend. Gandalf is quite right when he says that hobbits are extraordinary beings.

Sam yelled as the door opened, "Let him go, or I'll have you Longshanks!" And once again I had to stifle a giggle. Longshanks, was that really their name for Strider? Wow... that's just...wow.

Strider sheathed his sword and replied, "You have a stout heart, little hobbit, but that will not save you."

The hobbits stared at him in fear before Frodo asked again, "Who are you?"

"I'm called Strider, and my friends are Gina and Lilly," Strider answered as he pointed to us. The hobbits stared at us in shock. Apparently they hadn't notice us before.

"I suggest hobbits that you get some rest, because we have a long way to go tomorrow," Then turning to Gina, and me Strider continued, "I am going to place a decoy in the hobbits' room to buy us some time against the Nazgul." Gina nodded and he left.

Frodo stared at us and asked, "Why should we trust you?"

"We are friends of Gandalf and he asked Strider to find you," I answered and Frodo nodded and said no more.

Strider returned later after all the hobbits had fallen asleep. He said, "The decoy is in place," Gina and I breathed a sigh of relief. That breath of relief caught in fear as a dreadful scream pierced the air and my eyes rolled back into my head. I slumped over and then everything went black.

_**Gina's POV:**_

__Oh crap, oh crap was all I could think when I saw Lilly's eyes roll back into her head and her body slump forward. This was exactly not the time to have a flashback. I mean I know what she's gone through has been bad and I know that scream probably reminded her of her own screams when she was tortured, but now was not the time to remember that especially since we were surrounded by people who have no idea what her home life is like.

"Lilly," I whispered to her, "Lil, snap out of it," I snapped my fingers in front of her eyes, but still got no response.

Strider glanced at me, "Is she okay? Do you need help?"

"She's fine," I snapped glaring at him, "And I can handle it."

He stared at me not believing me, but eventually turned back to watching the hobbits who were shaking as they heard the stabbing and ripping that was happening in their room. Eventually the sounds died and Frodo breathed a sigh of relief as Strider said, "They are gone now." I nodded and turned my attention back to Lilly just as her eyes flashed open and she scrambled away from me shaking while I stared at her in shock. She's never acted like that before.

"Lady Lilly, are you okay?" Sam asked worried and I saw the other hobbits also stare in concern at her.

"Yes," Lilly whispered, "I'm fine." I stared at her and she stared back at me before mouthing, "I'll tell you later."

I nodded and watched as Strider stared at her not quite believing her, but letting it go.

"We leave for Rivendell tomorrow, so everyone get some rest," Strider said and I nodded moving closer to Lilly before letting sleep overcome me.


End file.
